


Puppy Tails - Fathers Day

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fathers day at Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Fathers Day

2am the laboratory in St Bart’s was exceptionally quiet. Sherlock was thoroughly enjoying himself looking down a microscope when Molly appeared. He sighed, seeing her in his peripheral vision. John had said he had to be nice to Molly. The last time he’d been ‘rude’ John wouldn’t kiss him for a week. Sherlock weighed it up in his mind and decided he’d be nice to Molly. A cup of coffee was placed beside him and he looked up and smiled.

“Hi, Sherlock!” Molly smiled.

“Good morning Molly.” He replied feigning interest. Molly sat down on the stool next to him. Apparently they were going to have a conversation. Sherlock tried not to roll his eyes, and forced himself to keep smiling.

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?” Molly asked. Sherlock returned to looking down the microscope.

“Nothing I wouldn’t normally do.” Sherlock stopped and thought for a moment. Molly must have been asking for a reason. “What’s so special about tomorrow?” Molly grinned. Sherlock wondered to himself how she could be so happy all the time. He would have to find some reason to get a blood sample from her and do a drugs test.

“It’s father’s day!” She said excitedly. Sherlock looked up from the microscope.

“Oh.” Sherlock rubbed his head, he’d have to phone his father, yet again he’d forgotten to buy a card.

“Are you going to get anything for John?” Molly asked. Sherlock looked at her like she was speaking some alien language.

“Why would I get something for John?” Sherlock turned the microscope off, suddenly he feeling tired.

“Oh not from you, that would be weird unless you’ve developed some sort of daddy kink.” Molly’s hand flew to her mouth. “Oh no, uhm I meant from Gladstone. John is his dad, and he can’t buy anything himself, no opposable thumbs.” Molly was furiously blushing as Sherlock put his coat on.

“Bye Molly, sorry I have to go. Tired.” Sherlock walked away as Molly put away his mess.

 

Sherlock walked home, the London air was cool and fresh. It was a ludicrous idea, getting John a gift from Gladstone. Although John was sentimental, he appreciated the little things, and he smiled. When john smiled it was if a kaleidoscope of butterflies had awoken inside him. Sherlock grinned, he would get him a gift from Gladstone.

John woke to Gladstone licking his face. It was father’s day and he had a lot to do. Sherlock hadn’t come in till the early hours again. But that gave him some time. He ruffled Gladstone’s fur and headed downstairs in his pyjama’s to make Sherlock breakfast in bed.

Sherlock was still under the covers when John entered carrying a tray.

“Sherlock, get up I’ve made you breakfast.” John rested the tray on the edge of the bed as Sherlock stirred. A mass of curly black hair appeared as Sherlock pulled back the covers. Sherlock looked surprised and rubbed his eyes.

“Oh.” Sherlock grinned and sat up to receive the tray. “Oh John my favourite! Eggs Benedict.” John grinned happily and sat down beside him.

“Happy fathers day Sherlock.” John handed Sherlock a card. Sherlock was speechless. He opened the card.

To Uncle Sherlock my other dad.

Happy fathers day.

Wuv and licks Gladstone.

Underneath was an inky paw print. Sherlock looked at Gladstone perched on the end of his bed wagging his tail.

“You’re a good boy Gladstone. I love you too.” Sherlock could fear a tear in the corner of his eye. He wiped it away quickly. John kissed Sherlock’s cheek. “John, open my chest of drawers, the top one. There’s something in there for you.” John opened the drawers to reveal a card and a small package. He picked it up and returned to sit on the bed.

“Sherlock? You don’t do presents.” John ripped the paper off revealing a photograph in a deep mahogany frame. “Ohhhh.” It was beautiful. A photograph of Gladstone and him asleep together in his chair. John’s lip almost trembled. “It’s beautiful Sherlock. There’s only one thing wrong with it.” 

“What?” Sherlock’s eyes widened, concerned he’d forgotten something.

John took the tray from Sherlock’s lap and put it on the top of his chest of draws. He returned to a rather worried Sherlock.

“You.” John kissed Sherlock on the lips and slid his hand through his hair. “You Sherlock, we’re not complete without you.”


End file.
